Wyrd
by ShadowDragon360
Summary: Follows the life of a young Dragon, who's name is Wyrd. Seem familiar? Another chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Wyrd  
>Beginnings<br>_I need air, _thinks the young Dragon, _I need to see out of this darkness. _  
>He pushes with his snout and neck. <em>Crack. <em>The sound echoes audibly across the cave walls. Suddenly his lungs fill with air and he tumbles out onto the ground.  
>" Hello little Wyrd ", says his mother.<br>_So that's my name, _he thinks.  
>He takes a breath and tastes the odor of his siblings. He was small. They wouldn't bother him. But he slinked off to be sure. Deep inside he knew if he wasn't bigger soon, they would find him, and kill him. Luckily, their father had been ready, and had meat on hand. He tentatively approached the carcass, then darted forward. Only to be blind-sided by one of his brothers. He rolled with him and came up on top. He didn't know how he did it.<p>

But then another sibling bowled him over, and he was being attacked from both sides. He quickly got to his feet and lashed his barbed tail at them. They backed up quickly out of range, but as soon as he turned to face them, they were upon him. He had only one chance and didn't know if it would work. He turned and went straight up the cave wall, gripping with his pads and claws. The brothers did not follow. They were too big and bulky.

He started when he couldn't see himself. He had completely blended in with the cave wall. The brothers became confused and left. He crawled down the wall and landed lightly on the ground. He turned deep blue with black stripes. He didn't know backed up against the wall and put his back end up the wall. It immediately turned the color of the wall.  
><em>It's camouflage! <em>he thought.

He dragon-dashed to the carcass, snatched a leg, and ran off with it. He heard the angry squeals behind him and ran faster, for he knew his brothers were after him. He found a hole he could only just fit through with the leg and squeezed down it. He found it opened up into a sealed off cave. Just big enough for a hatchling like him to live in until he got strong enough. He heard the others scrabbling at the entrance, trying to get in. He settled down and began tearing at the leg. He even ate the bones, crunching happily at the thought of being left in peace for the first time since he was content and settled to sleep.

When he woke, he was hungry again. But he knew his siblings were against him. Waiting, watching. He padded quietly, with his claws retracted, to the entrance and sniffed. Nothing. That was good at least. He then crawled up the cave wall, and made his way back to where he was hatched. He hung above mother while she slept.

The others were gone, and he made sure he wouldn't hit mother before dropping to the cave floor.  
>She woke with a snort and said, " I was wondering when you were going to make your way back. It was only a matter of time."<br>He went to be near to be with mother at last, but she pushed him away.  
>" Father has declared you and outcast, but we already named you, so at least you have that. I can not comfort you, and I am sorry." she said.<br>He quietly peeped, " But mama…"  
>" No, I am truly sorry. You must go now, I hear Father and your siblings coming. Quickly! " , and with that, she shoved him away and he ran. He ran in his misery, his pain, his sadness that he knew he would never be able to be a part of his own family. He was condemned to be an outcast, nothing more.<p>

He ran to a cool current of air, and came face to face with Father. Father glared and Wyrd glared back. Then his gaze faltered, and he ran between Father's legs. He ran into the open. He was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight. His first thought was green. So much green.

He half ran, half slid his way down the gravel covered mountain-side. He ran, and ran, and ran. When he stopped, it was near dusk, and he was breathing heavily. He thumped to a nearby stream he heard, and drank until he felt he might burst. He then keeled over by the stream.

When he awoke, the pain and misery returned and attacked him once again, and he himself attacked a tree. When his rage was spent, the tree was nearly in two. He cracked it once with his tail, and felled the tree. And again the pain and misery returned.

He thumped to the ground and keened. He keened for his loss, his pain, his anger, his misery. He was angry at Father, angry, even at Mother, though she'd done him no wrong, only conveyed a message. But she also had done nothing about it, never even lifted a was angry at his siblings for trying to kill him. He felt these and other feelings he could not describe. And he was angry at , angry at himself for not fighting back. If he had fought, he would still be home, not an outcast.

He steeled his heart, and had grow the past two nights, and was twice as big as when he hatched. This was no hatchling peep. It echoed through the mountains, then died out. His anger would not subside. He was angry and he knew why. He was righteous in this knew instinctively he would not be able to breathe fire for a while, and his wings would make an appearance some time after he would first breathe fire. But he also knew he was not at a disadvantage. Dragons grew quickly, and he was no exception, he was in fact a prime example. No, he would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Present

Wyrd opened his eyes, startled by the memory. Compared to what he was now, he was weak and helpless back then. But now, he was powerful. He stood, spread his wings, and let loose an earth-shaking roar. Nothing could defy him, an adolescent Dragon in his prime, and live. Birds took off from the forest below his cave.  
><em>They fear me,<em> he thought, _as they should._  
>He relaxed and fell off his cave-side cliff.<p>

He slowed the dive, spreading his wings, taking control of the air. Cushioning it beneath his wings, he turned towards the forest. He flew, skimming the tree tops with his claws. He found an opening and dived between the trees. He alighted upon a trail, and climbed a tree. He was on a noisy-four-wheel-dirt-thrower track. He heard them before he saw them. He quickly allowed his skin and scales to mimic the tree.

As they zoomed towards him, he slowly dropped his tail down to them. And as the last one passed, he wrapped his tail around the man, snatching him off the vehicle. The four-wheel-dirt-thrower went flying into another tree. Oh, how he hated humans, polluting the Earth. Wandering around, destroying everything they came in contact with. The other races were long gone, killed off by the humans. They were gone even before he hatched 200 years ago. He was now the size of one of their fume-spitting vehicles, the ones that carry many people and growls while it crawls it's way through their cities. The human whose way was barred by his tail was sitting up. It had taken it's head bucket off and was staring at him, wide-eyed. Wyrd pounced, landing and taking off. He winged his way through the canopy, breaking free of the forest.

He flapped his wings hard, gaining altitude. Anything could see him, but he didn't care. He was the biggest creature on Earth. He noticed the human was unconscious. He flew lower and shook the man awake. He would have to be conscious to deliver his message.

He alighted on the shelf of rock in front of his cave, and set the human down in front of him. The man look upon Wyrd as if he were an ancient artifact. Wyrd opened his mouth and the man started.  
>" I won't hurt you. " said Wyrd, "I want you to tell them, that the Dragons of old still live."<br>The man nodded and ran to scale the cliff.

As he watched the man leave, his mind went back to when he was cast out of his own home. He snarled at the memory and lashed his tail back and forth as he turned to go inside his cave. As night fell, he realized he would no longer have peace. He knew that the human saw at least half the way to his home, and that was more than enough for the man to find his way back.

With other humans who would pelt him with projectiles that made loud pops. He had grown up in this land and was not about to be thrown out.  
><em>Let them come<em> ,he thought, _it will give me a chance to warm my bones in the heat of battle._  
>The more he thought about it, the more he welcomed the possibility of a fight. His scales rippled with pleasure and would allow him to show his power. These puny humans would be easy to dispose of.<p>

He started to clean his claws when he heard the sounds of gravel rushing down the side of the mountain past the cave mouth.  
>" Who's there?" he growled.<br>More gravel rushed past and he heard quick footsteps going away from the cave mouth. He hissed and went back to cleaning his claws. One had snagged on the human's suit, and had become disfigured. He tore at the outer layer until it came off, and he was satisfied. And as the moon rose into the night sky, Wyrd slept.

Wyrd awoke to the sounds of footsteps, and he waited. He soon saw a green helmeted head appear at the cave mouth. He backed up and climbed onto the ceiling, retracting his dagger-like claws to gain further stealth. He didn't need to worry about them seeing his body, just his eyes. Wyrd's eyes glowed like a raging inferno. But his body just blended in with is surroundings.

The man approached the cave, and pronounced it safe. Soon the cave was swarming with men. Wyrd shut his eyes because they had light-throwers, and they would find him if they saw his open eyes. He felt the beams of light pass over his scaly eyelids, and when the lights clicked off, he opened his eyes and watched the men carefully.  
>" I know why you're here." said Wyrd.<br>The men jumped and swore.  
>" Where are you?" they asked.<br>" Look up." said Wyrd.

They did, and Wyrd let go of the cave roof. As he landed, he twisted in the air, landing on his massive paws. A man drew a knife and tried to stab him, but Wyrd slew him, crushing him against the wall with his tail. Another man approached him, and Wyrd breathed fire upon him, incinerating the man and two others behind him. After that, a red mist descended on Wyrd's vision. He had no further memory of the fight, just impressions of light and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was over, Wyrd stood in a pile of mangled bodies and blood. He stood unscathed, and took pleasure in the sight before him. He loved the feel of ripping flesh with his claws, and breaking bones with his giant paws. They were the prey and he was the hunter. Glorious, with nothing and no _one_ to stand against him. He hunted all, and nothing could hide from him. He loved to fight, he could not deny it. Especially when nothing could best him in battle.

But he knew he would have to leave, because a Dragon may kill many, but many together can kill a Dragon. He gave a triumphant bugle and set off, hoping to find somewhere that he could rest in peace, but also set out to fight if flew, pumping his wings to gain altitude, then glided over the land. He was soon past the forest, and was flying through a mountain range he had only seen from afar.  
><em>I would like to settle here, <em>he thought, _but it's too close to my last home. I hope I can find another range.  
><em>He liked the lush greenery and how high it was. He also like the fact that there were so many places to hunt, attack, and ambush prey and enemies alike.

So on he flew in search of another mountain range. Again he pumped his wings, gaining more altitude in case someone saw him. He didn't want to be assailed while trying to find a new home. There were roads in the range he had left, and although he had seen no fume-belchers, there would soon be some. And there soon was. So he flew higher until he appeared no bigger than an eagle to make _sure_ he wouldn't be seen. He saw lights flickering below in the distance and knew that it was a city, and turned away, choosing to follow the coastline instead. When he reached it, he followed it North. The area he found was suitable. Lush and green, also secluded.

He liked that, but he still wanted a mountain range more. So on he flew. He kept on North for a ways, then banked sharply to the East. He hoped he would have better luck inland. But as for now, the Sun was going down and he was hungry. He wanted preferably a deer, maybe a large buck.

He kept flying and found a herd of something larger than a deer but smaller than a moose, and looked like a cross between the two. But still leaning more towards a deer look. He spotted a huge buck with massive shoulders, and dived, shaping his body into an arrow. He kept his wings slightly open to control speed and maintain direction. About 500 feet above the ground he flared his wings, slowing him to about 60 mph. He then shot a flaming ball at the buck, and swooped down to grab the dead was gone before the rest of the herd even knew what happened.

He flew a ways to find an area that was free of other predator's scents, who might attempt to steal his kill. He started to tear into the animal. It was a quick clean kill, and he was proud of it. He gutted the animal with a claw and tore the skin off with his jaws from there. He then proceeded to eat it.

After he had finished, he buried the bones, which was all that was left, deep beneath the roots of a large tree. As night was falling, Wyrd swallowed his pride of looking stupid and climbed the gigantic tree he had buried the bones beneath.  
><em>I feel like an ape, <em>he thought, _and I probably look immensely stupid._  
>He settled on one of the tree's thickest branches, and fell asleep.<p>

Wyrd awoke to moonlight shining through the branches of the tree, and a strange huffing sound. He heard the animal's footsteps before he saw it. It was a brown-bear, or as the humans called them, Grizzly bears. Except this one was far larger than any other brown-bear he had ever seen. The head was moving back and forth, sniffing. That's what the huffing sound was. The bear stopped below Wyrd's branch. It huffed again and looked up at him.

Wyrd stared back, and the bear turned tail and ran. That particular bear must have encountered another Dragon before, and obviously knew the smell. This struck Wyrd as odd because the bear was well muscled, and clearly didn't fear anything else.  
><em>That was odd, he was almost as big as me, <em>thought Wyrd.  
>He didn't have time to dwell on it though, because he needed his sleep. It was probably going to be another long day of searching. So he gave way to the void of sleep.<p>

Wyrd woke this time not to moonlight, but the Sun streaming through the branches. He slithered down the tree and thumped to the ground. He started to go and find a place to take off when one of his hind claws snagged on a root. He turned to discover that the bones of the deer-moose thing had been dug up. It looked to Wyrd that the bones had been dug up with two or three swipes through the dirt.

He knew that it could only be either one of the human's fume-spewing-digging-growling-vehicle things, or another Dragon. And he didn't think it was the first one. But no matter, he would be out of the area soon.


	4. Chapter 4

He extricated his toe and claw and continued on. He soon found an area where he was able to take off from with ease. As he prepared to take off, he heard branches snapping and growling. It was too big to be another bear. He took off quickly, pumping his wings to avoid the drake that burst into the clearing. He knew no matter how hard he fought, he would not beat a fully grown drake. Drakes were different from Dragons. They were ruthless. They would always fight to the death.

They also never grew wings. The drake roared in outrage to see Wyrd fly just out of his reach. Wyrd roared in return, then kept flying. As he sailed over the forest, he thought about the next drake he might encounter, and how he would avoid it. He might not be so lucky to make such a close escape next time. As he thought, a thermal caught his wings and he let it take him higher. He still heard the drake screaming in frustration behind him. Drakes were more battle-happy than he was.

He flew on and spotted a cave. He veered in that direction and dived, quickly covering the distance. When he was a couple hundred feet away, he flared his wings and felt the air strain against his wings as he slowed, and alighted on the cliff beside the cave. It was much like his old home, except that it was four times bigger.

The area was almost perfect. Not quite what he wanted, but it would do. It was in a lush forest, but this was the only mountain for miles around. He went nearer to the cave, but stopped at the mouth. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air, and caught a musty odor. The odor reminded him of his own scent… but much older. Like…. an ancient Dragon. A Dragon, fully grown, would need a home of these proportions.

He prepared himself to fight just as the loudest roar he had ever heard came from deep within the cave. He heard scales rustling as gigantic limbs were unraveled. A fully grown Dragon was twice as big as a drake.  
>" Do you challenge me youngling? My name is Shadow, why are you here?" the Dragon said.<br>He was, like his name, a shadow. When Wyrd saw the old one's nose, which was the first part he saw, Shadow was as black as night. He was enormous. One of his claws alone was as big as one of Wyrd's whole foreleg.  
>" I was in search of a new home old one " , said Wyrd, " When I found your home. "<br>Wyrd knew it was stupid, but he wanted to fight Shadow for the home. But, he also knew that fighting him would possibly result in the death of one of them, and there were few enough Dragons in the world already. But he also knew that he needed the cave.

" I need this cave old one." said Wyrd.  
>With that, he attacked. Pumping his wings, Wyrd raked the ancient Dragon's snout with his razor sharp claws. Shadow reared, almost touching the ceiling with the crest on his head. His eyes went red with fury like Wyrd's did sometimes, and bathed Wyrd in flame. Wyrd shut his eyes and nostrils. But Wyrd was determined. He flew around Shadow's head, flaming, biting, and scratching. The old Dragon roared in rage and took a swipe at Wyrd. Wyrd ducked the blow, and swooped around to bite at Shadow's neck. Wyrd hung on with his jaws and raked at Shadow's spine. Shadow twisted and threw Wyrd off, and Wyrd didn't see it coming. Shadow smacked Wyrd with a giant paw, and pinned him against the wall.<p>

He held him there, then snaaked his head over to Wyrd, where it remained inches form Wyrd's own face.  
>" Did you think you could challenge me and win? I think not. What is your name youngling? I would like to know whom I have defeated. " said Shadow.<br>" I had to try… and my name is Wyrd. " said Wyrd.  
>The old Dragon growled.<br>" Your name comes from a very old language. It means "Fate". Well Fate, all I ask is why? " said Shadow.  
>" I had to… " muttered Wyrd.<br>" You did not. You don't _have_ to do anything. Why do you fight youngling? Why do you fight so readily? " asked the old one.

Wyrd twitched. His hatchling days came rushing back to him.  
>" You're an outcast aren't you? " said Shadow.<br>Wyrd twitched again, and grimaced as well. The term was like a wound that would _not_ heal.  
>" I saw that. Let it go Wyrd, let it go. I know your pain. I am also an outcast, but your parents obviously named you before…" Shadow made a sound like he was choking, and continued.<br>" Unfortunately, my parents did not name me. I named myself for my scales. I was like you Wyrd, angry and miserable. I could not forgive, and I could not forget. I was angry at the world, my family, and finally, myself. Yes, I thought I was weak and not able to defend myself. " said Shadow.  
>" You're wrong! " snarled Wyrd.<br>" You know I am not wrong, I see it on your face." said Shadow.  
>" No! You don't know me! I have no family! " said Wyrd.<br>" Your anger betrays you, as do your words." said Shadow.  
>Wyrd didn't know what else to say. The ancient Dragon's words rang home with what he felt. He gave up in Shadow's grip.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

" It took me many years to realize, that I could never change what happened. It was in the past, and the past is in the past, it can not be changed. But it can be forgiven, even if it can't be forgotten. At least forgive, young Wyrd… at least forgive. " said Shadow.  
>Wyrd knew the old Dragon was right. But he was fighting it, and he couldn't give up. Fighting was all he knew how to do. He couldn't let go of what happened. While this was torturing his brain, Wyrd realized Shadow had let go of him and had put onto the ground. Wyrd finally slumped to the ground, keening, keening as he did when he was cast out. Shadow started to speak again.<p>

" Think Wyrd, what am I teaching you? " said Shadow.  
>" You're tormenting me is what you're doing! " roared Wyrd.<br>" No, think again." growled Shadow.  
>" To forgive and forget I don't know! " roared Wyrd.<br>" Wrong again. Or rather, partially wrong. What I'm trying to teach you, is the wisdom to know what and when to forgive. When you can forgive, you can begin to eventually forget. But you have to forgive first." said Shadow.  
>Wyrd was still keening when he felt a profound sense of peace at what Shadow had said. He had finally done it. With Shadow's help, he had finally forgiven. But he didn't know if he could forget.<p>

" Ahh… I see you have finally accepted what I have said and forgiven. But you haven't forgotten. Don't worry though, forgetting will come with time. " said Shadow.  
>" How long? "asked Wyrd.<br>" I'm not sure. " said Shadow, " It took me so long that I had lost count. "  
>" Well that's comforting. " said Wyrd, " I just thought it would be only a couple hundred years! "<br>" Do not get angry with me youngling! I did not cause your pain! " growled Shadow, " It is not my fault that forgetting will take time! Remember what I said! "  
>" I know what you said! " roared Wyrd, " But what I didn't know, was that forgetting would take so long! "<br>Wyrd lashed his tail in frustration, and his scales rippled red and orange.

Shadow, of course, took an immediate interest in this.  
>" Do that again. " said Shadow.<br>" What? The thing with my scales? " said Wyrd.  
>" Yes. What else would I be referring to? " said Shadow.<br>So Wyrd took complete control over what color his scales turned, and when. Which he had never done before. He flared them bright blue and red, through the whole color spectrum, and then finally fade to blend with his surroundings.  
>" Amazing. I see why your parents named you Wyrd. You could change the fate of our race together. Go out and use the wisdom I have given you. No longer will you fight without purpose. No longer will you fight without reason. No longer will you be angry, and you will no longer hunger for battle. " said Shadow.<br>With that, Shadow turned and disappeared into the depths of his cave, blending in with the darkness, like his name.  
><em>Well, that was certainly odd. <em>thought Wyrd.  
>He took off, thinking about what Shadow had said, and trumpeted a cry because he had finally found peace.<p> 


End file.
